Oubliettes
by lunny
Summary: Severus Rogue, n’aurait au grand jamais du se retrouver dans le même lit que James Potter. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable, il lui jeta un sort d’oubliettes. JamesxSeverus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Oubliettes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Et cela malgré toutes mes supplications TT

**Résumé :** Severus Rogue, n'aurait au grand jamais du se retrouver dans le même lit que James Potter. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable, il lui jeta un sort d'oubliettes. JamesxSeverus

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre à noter je pense.

**Avertissement :** Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation plus qu'amicale vous dégoûte, personne ne vous oblige à lire. Pas de spoiler visible. Cependant il peut exister quelques incohérences avec la version originale et je m'en excuse -_-

**Note **: Ces derniers temps, je me suis dis que James et Severus allaient assez bien ensemble, enfin c'est un avis tout personnel. Donc je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire sur eux ^^

Bonne lecture !

Il y a des gestes qui auraient pu changer toute l'histoire.

Il y a des erreurs qui auraient pu devenir des choix.

Mais cela on ne pourra jamais en être sûr…

Il savait que venir à cet endroit avait été une erreur. Une de nombreuses qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de faire sans doute. Tout avait dégénéré mais trop différemment qu'à l'habitude.

Ainsi, en ce matin d'été timide, il se retrouvait à s'éveiller dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, aux côtés d'un corps qu'il connaissait à trop le haïr, dans un collège sorcier anglais qu'il fréquentait depuis ses onze ans. Et loin de se sentir terrorisé, loin de se sentir perdu ou même anxieux, il se faufila entre les couvertures et chercha ses vêtements de la veille. Son expression neutre, impassible au possible ne laissait entr'apercevoir aucun des sentiments confus qui aurait du l'animer. Il ne cilla même pas quand il sentit un liquide froid glisser entre ses jambes dont il connaissait trop la provenance. Sa voix ne trembla pas quand il lança un sort rapide de nettoyage. Aucun rictus crispé ne s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Doucement, se déplaçant presque d'une façon naturelle comme si la pièce lui avait paru familière, il rassembla ses propres habits et les enfila avec la plus grande dignité.

Et sûrement, s'il ne sentait pas encore la morsure brûlante de la passion qui les avait animés la veille, il aurait pu se convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Enfin, prenant une respiration profonde, souhaitant que la veille ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, il se tourna vers l'autre occupant du lit.

Nu, le drap cachant les muscles de son dos qu'il savait saillant, il dormait. Il n'eut aucun sourire attendri de sa part, ni de pensées douces à son égard. Il cherchait, avec le plus grand détachement possible, la solution qui conviendrait à ce problème. Il n'aurait pas du s'encombrer de choses aussi improbables qui ne nourrirait que des espérances stériles d'un avenir heureux ou des remords qui lui empoisonneraient l'existence.

Lui, Severus Rogue, n'aurait au grand jamais du se retrouver dans le même lit que James Potter.

Le mal était fait, la chose aurait pu lui sembler inévitable, sous le signe du destin, s'il avait cru un jour à ces inepties de la part de son professeur de Divination. Pour lui, c'était juste une des issues possibles de leur longue rivalité étrange. Peut-être aussi s'était-il fait à l'idée de nourrir des sentiments superflus pour un être aussi égoïste. De toutes façons, il avait toujours eu tendance à s'attacher à des personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas, sa mère en première. Finalement, d'une façon dont il ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre les causes profondes, il avait fini par désirer James Potter. Et inexplicablement, ce qu'il avait souvent rêvé s'était finalement concrétisé. S'il avait pu seulement l'éviter, tout aurait été pour le mieux mais ce n'était pas le cas. La réalité, c'était qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la fin définitive de sa scolarité. Plus que quelques jours encore et la cérémonie d'adhésion officielle aux Mangemort l'attendait lui et d'autres compagnons de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire, il était déjà trop engagé pour reculer. La marque était déjà gravée à son poignet, jusqu'à la fin. Son choix avait déjà été fait.

Et il savait exactement ce qui avait comme probabilité si James Potter se réveillait. Sûrement, il mettrait du temps à émerger, puis le voyant aura cet air réfléchi, grave peut-être. Il essayera de le frapper ensuite, se rappelant la veille, l'accusant de tous les maux. Disant qu'il avait utilisé des potions pour le faire céder face à lui. Puis il comprendrait que ce n'était pas le cas, quand fatigué de se battre, sur le lit il s'assiérait. Il le regarderait et comprendrait ce qui anime son cœur. Il aura cet air surpris. Il l'insultera encore, le secouera peut-être, le traitant de fou. Il se sentira coupable, parlera d'elle qu'il aime tant, se trouvera minable de l'avoir trompé avec lui qui plus est. Et après, il se souviendrait…

Il écarquillera les yeux, se précipitera vers lui. Il soulèvera sa manche et verra cette marque hideuse et honnie. Il le regarda dans les yeux, de la panique pointant dans ses iris. Il resserra la prise sur son bras et ses yeux s'assombriront, il essayera de garder son calme, sa poigne sur son poignet sera trop forte. Enfin, il posera lentement la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Devant son manque d'éloquence, il parlera encore et encore à quel point il le dégouttait. Puis finalement, il lui demandera de ne pas faire un truc aussi stupide, de revenir en arrière. Pas parce que Potter l'apprécie… Non, juste parce que Potter est un Gryffondor. Et rien qu'à imaginer ce scénario, il savait déjà qu'il céderait. Il était trop faible.

Et pour une fois, il fuit la confrontation, sa gorge était trop sèche de toutes les façons et aucun argument ne trouverait écho à ses oreilles. Doucement, il agita sa baguette et d'une voix faible presque un murmure, il prononça :

Oubliettes

Quand James Potter se réveilla, il se sentait paisible. Il respira l'odeur des draps, il sentirait cet effluve inconnu comme un parfum de mystère. Il ne la reconnut pas, même si ses poings se sont souvent acharnés contre le visage de son possesseur les premières années de Poudlard. Même si son odeur flottait encore longtemps après dans son esprit quand il le bousculait dans les couloirs trop étroits pour eux. D'abord il fut surpris de cette odeur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas l'odeur de celle qu'il avait réussit à séduire après de si nombreuses années. Ses mains cherchèrent la silhouette familière et qu'il ne trouva rien. Il se sentit tout à coup éveillé, il se leva précipitamment s'emmêlant dans les draps. Et il s'étala sur le sol nu, dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas, cherchant ardemment dans ses souvenirs sans trouver la clé de ce mystère. Il connaissait cette douce torpeur dans laquelle était plongé son corps, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de la personne avec laquelle il avait partagé cette nuit. Il se sentait coupable et honteux. Et ce matin, il revient silencieusement dans le dortoir et se coucha dans son lit sans qu'aucun de ses compagnons de chambré le remarque. Quand Sirius lui demanda à travers le rideau de douche s'il avait réglé une bonne fois pour toute son compte à ce bâtard de Rogue la veille, il répondit sans trop réfléchir oui. Même s'il ne se rappelait même plus s'il l'avait au moins croisé ce soir-là. Et quand Sirius affirma que la peste de Serpentard devait être sûrement brisé à ce moment là, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Ce matin-là, au pied des escaliers, il attendait qu'_elle_ descende pour le rejoindre. Il était terriblement anxieux. Peut-être que ce corps qu'il avait enserré l'autre nuit appartenait à une des ses amies ? Que déjà elle était au courant de cette trahison ? Et il savait que si elle l'apprenait, il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance avec elle. Il ne doutait pas de son cœur pourtant, et même s'il ne savait comment, il avait connu un moment d'égarement qui ne se reproduirait jamais, se jurait-il. Alors quand Lily descendit les escaliers en lui souriant et vint l'embrasser, il se promit de ne pas la rendre malheureuse.

Pourtant, dans la Grande Salle, il cherchait des yeux, un signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer avec qui il avait partagé un lit il y avait à peine quelques heures. Ses yeux glissaient sur ses visages familiers pour la plupart, cherchant dans les expressions, les regards, une connivence qui aurait pu l'amener à comprendre. Mais rien ne se profilait. L'inconnue de cette nuit avait semblait-il décidé de garder le silence. Sûrement James se sentait redevable envers elle de ne pas briser son couple pour l'histoire d'une simple nuit inutile. Il commença alors son repas, ne notant pas l'absence étrange de celui devenu son ennemi le plus intime.

Et Severus Rogue fut à l'image de ce repas, absent de sa vie.

Quelque fois, quand ils évoquaient Poudlard avec ses amis, riant de leurs frasques et leurs déboires, il se souvenait de la fine silhouette presque fragile du jeune Serpentard qui l'observait. Stoïque et impassible, seuls ses yeux exprimant sa haine inaltérable pour celui qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer. Ces yeux qui quelque fois trahissaient autre chose, comme cette fois où il l'avait sauvé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Qu'il portait ce corps haï mais meurtri entre ses bras et que le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies trop larges. Ces yeux à ce moment-là… Et maintenant, c'était souvent les yeux de James qui cherchait désespérément cette silhouette familière dans l'ombre d'une ruelle déserte. Et étrangement dans ces moments, il se rappelait cette odeur inconnue dans les draps. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'image de Rogue s'associait si bien à cette odeur.

Bientôt, celui que l'on appela Voldemort inspira la terreur partout autour de lui. A ces débuts pourtant, il n'était qu'un piètre danger pour le Ministère qui ne croyait pas en sa force et le laissa faire à sa guise, ne se doutant pas de l'erreur qu'elle commettait. A présent, il avait su rassembler autour de lui une armée. On les appelait Mangemorts dû à l'effluve fatale qui suivait chacune de leurs apparitions. Un bain de sang où baignaient tous les Sang-Mêlé et sorcier d'ascendance moldu qui avaient croisé leur route. Ne parlons pas des rares qui avaient voulu s'opposer à lui. On parlait aussi d'alliance secrète avec des créatures magiques. La suprématie des Sang-Pur était leur but. Et cette figure noire qui contrôlait cette armée terrible inspirait une peur telle que les gens tremblaient à la simple évocation de son nom. Ils essayaient de fuir pour se réfugier loin de cette figure mortelle. Mais certains se rassemblaient derrière le plus puissant sorcier de l'époque, Albus Dumbledore, pour essayer d'enrayer cette menace. James fit parti ceux-là.

Pour entrer dans ce qu'on nomma l'Ordre du Phénix, les réglementations étaient extrêmement strictes. La présence d'un espion pourrait en effet s'avérer mortelle pour ses membres. Ainsi, bien avant que l'on ne leur permette de rencontrer les autres membres ou que même l'un des nombreux quartiers généraux que possédait l'organisation ne soit mentionné, il fallait passer sous divers sorts pour vérifier si aucun d'eux n'était sous le coup d'un sortilège. Ainsi, Sirius, Lily et Rémus qui avaient eux aussi décidé de participer à la lutte passèrent ces premiers examens sans grande difficulté. Bien que Peter trembla un peu, James n'ignorait de toutes façons pas qu'il avait une sainte horreur de se retrouver pointé par une baguette, ils ne trouvèrent rien de particulier. Cependant quand ce fut le tour de James, les sorciers décelèrent un problème, il se retrouva alors la cible des baguettes de tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce craignant qu'il soit sous le coup d'un Impérium et qu'il ne se mette à les décimer un par un. James n'aurait pas pu décrire exactement ses sentiments quand il vit que ses meilleurs amis et sa présente épouse prêt à lui lancer un sort au moindre geste suspect. Pendant quelques instants, un des inspecteurs fouilla son esprit à la recherche du sortilège dont il était la victime. Il finit par décréter qu'il s'agissait d'un simple Oubliettes et d'une simple formule défit le sort.

Quand on l'interrogea sur ce qu'il se souvenait, il répondit en riant que Lucius Malefoy lui avait lancé ce sort en deuxième année quand il l'avait surpris à embrasser Bellatrix dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Bien qu'il sentit le regard suspicieux de Sirius sur sa personne, il continua à affirmer cela. C'était une partie de la vérité, il avait bien vu Malefoy et Bellatrix s'embrasser dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'établissement sorcier, cependant, Malefoy ne l'avait jamais repéré et ne lui avait jamais lancé ce type de sort. Et il se rappelait très bien d'avoir été raconté cette découverte à Sirius quelques minutes après. Heureusement son ami ne dit rien, même s'il était suspicieux, il savait que James ne mentirait ainsi que pour de bonnes raisons. Par contre, il espérait que son ami ne lui pose pas trop de questions sur ce qui lui était vraiment revenu, sinon il serait contraint de lui mentir.

Il ne se voyait pas lui annoncer qu'il avait passé une nuit avec Severus Rogue.

Pendant un temps, il essaya de reléguer cette information comme une erreur regrettable causée par sa jeunesse. Il s'était juste laissé emporté, impulsif qu'il était. Le Serpentard l'avait entraîné avec lui, un piège cruel et écœurant qui venait le hanter dés à présent. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Lily, il se pensait indigne de la toucher. Il évitait sans cesse sa main qui cherchait la sienne. Il esquivait ses gestes d'attention, ses caresses, son regard. James sentait que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Cependant, l'image de Severus s'abandonnant sous lui semblait le hanter, comme la marque indélébile d'une erreur passée. Et la nuit quelque fois, les lumières éteintes quand sa femme endormie laissait ses bras l'entourer, les effluves de cette nuit passée semblait lui revenir. Et sous ses doigts les cheveux auburn devenaient aussi noir que de l'encre. Il se sentait étrangement faible. Les soirs où il s'abandonnait aux plaisirs avec la jeune femme, le regard malicieux d'émeraude se confondait dans son esprit avec des yeux charbonneux étrangement fragiles.

Il se haïssait…

Il aurait voulu tout oublier de cette nuit, mais elle lui revenait toujours, inlassablement, marqué au plus profond de sa chair. Le regard que posait quelque fois Lily sur lui, le faisait douter. Et si elle savait ? A cette hypothèse son cœur se resserrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son regard déviait toujours loin de celle qu'il aimait. Dans des élans de courage, il voulait tout lui avouer, mais devant son sourire, il se taisait. Il ne souhaitait pas que leur bonheur vole en éclat, que des larmes viennent couler sur le visage de sa femme. De plus, tout cela était insignifiant. Une seule nuit dans toute son existence qu'est ce que ça pouvait représenter ?

Pourtant quand on mentionnait son amant d'une nuit, il prêtait toujours une oreille discrète mais attentive. Cherchant quelque part à savoir ce qu'était devenu son ancien ennemi de Poudlard. Bien des fois, il se demandait si le jeune Serpentard se souvenait de leur dernière rencontre, du moins, il était sûr si sa mémoire en lui faisait pas défaut, qu'il en avait gardé un souvenir douloureux les jours qui avaient suivis. Que sûrement il devait crouler sous la honte et le dégoût bien plus que lui, mais cette pensée bien loin de rassurer le Gryffondor le mettait d'une humeur massacrante. Il attribuait cela au fait qu'il devrait être le plus à plaindre d'avoir ne serait ce touché le Serpentard. Et quelque part, il se sentait offensé par son attitude, il avait osé lui jeter un sort pendant son sommeil. Mais d'une certaine façon, il se disait que cela était mieux ainsi, que n'étant pas encore totalement un adulte à l'époque, il n'aurait pas eut le recul nécessaire. Qu'à présent, même s'il se sentait quelque peu déboussolé, il pouvait reléguer la chose comme une regrettable erreur de parcours et continuer son existence le plus tranquillement du monde. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il approuvait la décision de Rogue. Quand Lily lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, il se résolut à ne plus s'attarder sur ce souvenir peu plaisant.

Cependant, ces fragiles résolutions furent balayées un soir de septembre aux alentours de minuit.

A peine avait-il reçu le message de l'Ordre qu'il avait transplané. Il se trouvait à présent au milieu d'une rue de Londres moldu. Des flammes engloutissaient des bâtiments entiers tandis que des cris de terreur se répercutaient dans la nuit, des éclairs verts filaient dans le vent. A la lumière des flammes, il distingua les sombres silhouettes des fauteurs de troubles. Derrière leurs masques figés, il entendait des rires un peu fous tandis que les moldus désordonnés s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes. Il regarda autour de lui, il aperçut Remus qui se battait plus loin avant que celui-ci ne se réfugie derrière des décombres pour éviter un sort. De nombreux sorciers s'évertuaient maintenant à contrer les Mangemorts. James se lança dans la bataille, envoyant un sort à un Mangemort qui torturait un de ses camarades d'armes. Ce fût bientôt à son tour de plonger derrière des décombres pour éviter un sortilège qui s'échoua au pied d'un bâtiment, embrassant les fondations. Il roula sur le sol et pris son adversaire de revers. Ce dernier fut projeté à quelques mètres sous l'effet de l'attaque. James n'eût pas le temps d'en profiter qu'il dut bondir sur le coté évitant une attaque ennemie. Il essaya de désarmer son nouvel adversaire, celui-ci lui renvoya son attaque d'un geste de baguette. Sa baguette sauta de ses mains malgré ses efforts. Il esquiva habilement un maléfice et se jeta à terre pour reprendre possession de sa baguette et jeta un sortilège à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de toucher son ennemi avant de rouler derrière un tas de ruine.

Cependant, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eût cette idée quand il heurta un autre sorcier. Il reconnut l'éclat doré des masques ennemis, il dégaina sa baguette, un sortilège sur le bout des lèvres qui ne connut jamais le jour. Le masque s'était ébréché lors de la bataille, la lumière des flammes ondulaient sur le visage à demi découvert, un œil charbonneux le fixait avec autant de stupeur que dans ses propres iris. Un silence lourd s'installa le temps de quelques secondes, le bruit des combats semblait disparaître face à leurs deux souffles précipités. Puis un éclair vert monta vers le ciel jusqu'à la lune à moitié pleine, les Mangemorts sonnaient le rappel, ils étaient en infériorité numérique face aux membres de l'Ordre qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux sur place. Il comprit que son homologue allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors, James Potter fit, selon lui, la deuxième plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il se saisit du bras de Severus Rogue et transplana.

**A suivre…**

J'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un one shot, mais j'ai pensé que une coupure était nécessaire avant de continuer ^^. (non non je ne suis pas cruelle :p) Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre partant en vacances demain, je ne pense pas pouvoir le publier avant un certain moment. Attendez-vous à le voir apparaître vers le 20.

Si vous avez des remarques à formuler ou des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas la review est là pour ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Oubliettes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Et cela malgré toutes mes supplications TT

**Résumé :** Severus Rogue, n'aurait au grand jamais du se retrouver dans le même lit que James Potter. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable, il lui jeta un sort d'oubliettes. JamesxSeverus

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre à noter je pense.

**Avertissement :** Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation plus qu'amicale vous dégoûte, personne ne vous oblige à lire. Pas de spoiler visible. Cependant il peut exister quelques incohérences avec la version originale et je m'en excuse -_- Il y a des allusions sexuelles dans ce chapitre.

**Note **: Désolé de ce retard, mais l'histoire s'est allongée plus que je ne l'aurai cru, peut-être même un peu inutilement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'était nécessaire ^^ Ainsi, vous avez le droit au dénouement de ce récit qui j'espère vous plaira. Les phrases en italiques sont tirés du premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Leurs pieds rencontrèrent le sol avec violence et ils tombèrent avec fracas dans la poussière.

Severus Rogue se dégagea de la poigne de James Potter avec hargne, peur aussi, impossible de savoir ce que l'ancien Gryffondor avait en tête, ses yeux n'étaient que deux miroirs impartiaux renvoyant son propre reflet. Son esprit normalement si froid et si calculateur, vacillait sous les orbes marron.

Sûrement, il va mourir ce soir. Il va laisser la vie s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que l'autre lancerait un Impardonnable.

Tant de haine accumulée durant des années d'études suffirait à le faire tomber. Potter était bon, loyal et courageux, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que Potter pouvait être le pire des salauds, que Potter avait beau regrouper toutes les qualités dignes de quelqu'un de sa maison, c'était ce même Potter qui l'avait retourné au milieu du parc de Poudlard après leurs examens, laissant le plaisir aux autres élèves de se moquer de son caleçon gris et ses jambes malingres. Que ce si bon Potter était lié à toutes ces hontes et aussi ses blessures qui lui parcouraient le cœur. Alors Potter l'avait sûrement amené ici à l'abri des regards pour en finir avec lui en toute impunité. Comme Severus aurait pu le faire s'il n'avait été aussi faible.

Alors il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

Fuir.

Mais avant même qu'il ne put penser à un endroit où se rendre, Potter avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur lui le menaçant. Sa voix était dure et même quelque peu hargneuse quand il prononça :

- N'y penses même pas…

Severus le jaugea d'un regard impénétrable, s'interrogeant une énième fois sur les motivations de l'homme en face de lui. Ses gestes, son regard, ses paroles étaient si loin de l'étudiant méprisant et moqueur qu'il avait côtoyé, pourtant il ressentait encore en lui ses sentiments de peur, de tristesse, de rancœur, d'espoir et d'envie. Et puis peut-être encore ce petit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas nommer et qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Ce soir, il ne serait pas faible. Juste pour ce soir, il va être fort et faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Et puis peut-être demain, s'il était encore en vie, quand le soleil caressera son visage de ses premiers rayons, il se laissera aller un peu et essayera encore de recoller ce que Potter ne cessait d'émietter à chaque fois.

Alors juste ce soir…

Il pinça ses lèvres fines et détourna le regard, observant la pièce l'œil critique. Un mobilier modeste, spartiate même, les murs étaient faits de lattes de bois tout comme le sol. La fenêtre avait un carreau cassé et le rideau, délavé par le temps, pendait misérablement. Le lit dans un coin de la pièce disposait d'un matelas aux draps défaits. L'endroit était poussiéreux. Ça paraissait abandonné depuis longtemps. Un frisson parcourt l'ex Serpentard et ce n'était pas du au froid. Il connaissait cet endroit...

La Cabane Hurlante.

Il se sentit plus effrayé encore. Il se rappelait encore quand il avait pénétré cet endroit. Quand Black avait laissé entendre qu'un passage près du Saule Cogneur menait à quelque chose d'intéressant. Lui, voûté parcourant ce tunnel sinueux, ne se doutant pas que sa curiosité le menait à sa perte. Les battements rapides de son cœur à l'idée de percer un de leurs secrets, d'une certaine façon de pénétrer dans l'inimitié de ce quatuor qui semblait si soudé. Si seulement il avait su à cette époque, jamais il n'aurait quitté son dortoir. La trappe qui claqua quand il la poussa, faisant s'envoler des monceaux de poussière. La lune pleine à travers les rideaux qui dévoilait la pièce où il avait atterri. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'endroit, chaque détail lui semblaient se marquer sur sa rétine, comme si il était avide de savoir, de connaître à l'exactitude cet endroit où demeurait leur plus grand secret. Puis il le voit, tapi dans un coin, il poussa un grognement sourd, ses yeux jaunes, brillants de colère, avant de jaillir sur lui. Il n'eût même pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait, ni même de réagir qu'il sentit son corps rouler sur le sol, des griffes entaillant profondément sa peau, le faisant hurler de douleur et de peur mêlées. Il se sentit tétanisé, il ne trouvait même pas la force de repousser l'animal, ni de chercher sa baguette dans sa robe, il n'est plus qu'un vulgaire jouet entre ses griffes, trop faible pour se protéger. La douleur fut intense quand la bête plongea ses griffes dans son épaule, déchirant la peau et glissant dans la chair. Avec une fascination morbide, il voyait les crocs de l'animal briller sous l'éclat de la lune, il aurait voulu crier, appeler à l'aide, repousser le monstre, mais seulement des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, priant pour ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Puis soudainement, le poids du loup sur son corps disparut, et un geignement douloureux résonna dans la nuit.

Severus ne chercha pas à savoir, ni comprendre, il roula sur le côté, jusqu'à la trappe et s'y laissa tomber.

Sous la faible lueur lunaire il crut apercevoir un cerf retenant le loup, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion.

Il aurait voulu se lever et courir, fuir loin de cet endroit affreux où il avait cru mourir, mais la douleur le terrassait, le maintenant au sol, il se demanda s'il allait mourir comme ça, pas plus dignement qu'un chien, dans un tunnel sombre, son sang se répandant sur le sol. Puis un corps avait émergé de la trappe, Severus craignit que ce fut le loup, mais c'était des orbes marrons qui lui faisaient face, et non jaunes. Quand il le reconnut, Severus se dit que le monstre n'aurait pas été plus mal. Pourtant, James Potter le regardait inquiet, son regard s'arrêtant chaque fois plus longtemps sur les blessures qui le parcouraient. Il se pencha silencieusement vers lui et souleva son corps meurtri. Rogue n'avait même pas la force de protester, encore moins de se dégager, la douleur l'étourdissait. Alors tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire, c'était le fixer.

Même s'il se sentait sur le point de se briser.

Severus s'arracha à ses souvenirs, sa main se posa sur son épaule, la cicatrice avait presque disparu mais il avait l'impression qu'elle le brûlait quelque fois. Comme le secret de Lupin lui brûlait la langue et qu'il aurait voulu le cracher à la face du monde, surtout à la face de Potter en ce moment, lui qui l'avait mené à un tel endroit, là où il avait déjà échappé à la mort une fois, et peut-être le Mangemort espérait que ce soir serait la deuxième fois . Cependant, il se tut, parce que Potter pointait une baguette sur lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un sort s'il s'avisait d'insulter l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Retires ton masque.

La voix de James était profonde et autoritaire, on pouvait aussi y percevoir le dégoût qui l'animait. Avec des gestes lents, craignant qu'un geste trop brusque ne le conduise à sa perte, l'ancien Serpentard amena sa main à son visage et retira avec précaution l'objet ébréché. James murmura un sort visant l'objet qui se transforma en sable qui s'écoula entre les doigts du Mangemort. Oui, il était un Mangemort, Potter aura beau détruire son masque, cela ne changerait pas. Pourtant, il comprenait le souhait de Potter de simplement faire comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé, qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté Poudlard, qu'ils étaient encore les mêmes, que lui était le bâtard graisseux et répugnant de Serpentard et lui le talentueux Attrapeur de Gryffondor admiré par tous. Mais cela ne marcherait pas, les choses avaient changés, ils avaient changé. Maintenant, il était le salaud de Mangemort qui avait une marque à son poignet et lui, il était le membre de l'Ordre qui devait le contrer.

Les règles avaient changé.

Ce n'était plus des blagues idiotes de collégiens, ni des bagarres dans les couloirs. Plus des pièges ou des moqueries. Non, c'était devenu plus dangereux et cruel encore, ils étaient adultes maintenant, alors cette stupide haine de gamin était devenue une traque pour la mort. Avec des impardonnables et des jeux de tortures.

Lequel allait tomber le premier ?

James s'avança d'un pas, sa baguette se posa sur la gorge de Severus qui déglutit. Il avait peur, son souffle était hésitant mais il essayait d'être froid, espérant que ses yeux reflètent la haine qui l'animait et non la terreur que l'autre homme lui inspirait. Lui qui pourrait le briser de milles et une façons, que ce soit son corps ou son cœur. Le membre de l'Ordre le scrutait avec attention, cherchant, sous les traits anxieux d'adulte, le jeune garçon qu'il avait porté un soir de pleine lune. Essayant d'apercevoir le faible adolescent qu'il avait enserré une nuit par erreur. Mais il ne voyait que le Serpentard haineux qu'il avait connu durant ses années d'étude.

Il planta sa baguette plus profondément dans la gorge pâle, sûrement ça devait être douloureux, néanmoins l'autre ne cilla pas, il ne tremblait pas, le fixant avec rage et se tenant silencieux. Attendant sans doute le dénouent de cette mascarade. Il le provoquait, le défiait de le tuer, ici maintenant. Toutefois, James savait que ce serait bien trop facile de l'achever, faire comme si rien d'autre que leur haine n'avait jamais existé. Que son ennemi faisait semblant d'avoir oublié, occultait cette nuit comme le fougueux Gryffondor avait tenté de le faire sans succès. Pourtant, cela le mettait en rage de constater la froideur du reptile, son air détaché alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Comment arrivait-il si bien à ignorer les faits alors que lui n'y parvenait pas, le voir le corps droit alors que lui ne cessait de trembler. Les yeux froids et haineux alors qu'il sentait son propre regard s'enflammer.

Sa gorge était sèche, il aimerait prononcer un sort pour faire disparaître le source de ses ennuis, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était comme s'il le laissait gagner, qu'il approuvait cette mascarade grotesque. La haine le rongeait, s'infiltrant dans son cœur à mesure que le temps s'allongeait et que le Mangemort ne cillait pas. Qu'il aimerait le faire tomber dans la poussière et lui montrer que ce n'était pas rien, que ce n'était pas un vulgaire souvenir qu'il pouvait oublier comme on oublie son devoir de potions dans la salle commune parmi d'anciens parchemins. Emmêler leurs corps une deuxième fois, le maintenir sous lui et observer son masque d'antipathie se fissurer chaque fois un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des débris de tristesse mêlée d'une incertitude fragile.

Comme quand il avait détruit le masque doré et espérer voir la véritable personne qui se cachait derrière.

Ne plus avoir à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été dans le même camp. Cesser de réfléchir au fait d'être ennemis et devoir se combattre. Arrêter de se soucier de la guerre qui dévorait le monde, là dehors, qui les obligeait jour après jour à lutter pour leurs vies. Ne pas méditer sur leurs choix ou sur leurs erreurs qui les avaient conduits à se haïr à s'affronter. Ne plus songer à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, à l'Ordre et aux Mangemorts. Ne plus désirer combattre des idéaux qui n'étaient sans doute pas les leurs. Juste rester l'un en face de l'autre, souhaiter qu'il ne reste que James Potter et Severus Rogue et rien d'autre.

Comme si le monde n'existait plus.

Néanmoins, le monde les rattrapa quand une ombre de douleur passa sur le visage de Severus Rogue alors qu'il attrapait son poignet et le serrait fortement.

James resserra les dents, toujours la guerre se rappelait à eux, démontrant leurs différences, accentuant leurs haines réciproques. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ce poignet, serré par la main blanche de celui qui la possédait. Marqué comme un bétail parmi le troupeau. James sentait la colère se décupler tandis que malgré ses efforts, la douleur déformait les traits de son antagoniste. Il se rapprocha vivement vers lui, inquiet tandis que son opposant se mordait les lèvres essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur, ses yeux s'ouvrant démesurément à mesure que Rogue pâlissait.

_Il écarquillera les yeux, se précipitera vers lui._

Ils sont proches, mais l'ancien membre de la maison de Salazar continuait à le fixer avec rage, même si ses yeux sont voilés par la douleur qui lui parcourait le bras. Le Gryffondor abaissa sa baguette, conscient du danger mais ne pouvant rester de marbre. Il sentait l'urgence qui l'animait, comme s'il lui était vital de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Comme si l'occasion ne se représentait pas, que le moment était unique et néanmoins important. Et il sentait que l'autre ne fuirait pas cette fois, parce qu'il sentait à quel point son silencieux vis-à-vis avait commencé à trembler quand il s'était approché. Alors ses mains attrapèrent son poignet et font glisser le tissu le long de son bras dévoilant le tatouage salissant la peau pâle.

_Il soulèvera sa manche et verra cette marque hideuse et honnie. _

Severus se sentait perdu, voyant se jouer cette scène qu'il avait déjà imaginé, qui aurait du se passer des années plus tôt. Il semblait rattrapé par son passé, comme si cette scène était inévitable et que malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait changer la fin, cependant il essaierait tout de même, ne pouvant demeurer de marbre. La marque noire contrastait sur la peau blanche, Potter leva doucement les yeux vers lui, il semblait désemparé, comme si la marque était l'insulte qu'il redoutait. Comme si bêtement, pendant un instant, il avait espéré ne rien trouver là. La déception se mélangeait à la peur dans ses yeux, redoutant de voir dans ce visage connu, le meurtrier qu'il aurait pu trouver. Une accusation muette flottait dans l'air, tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

_Il le regarda dans les yeux, de la panique pointant dans ses iris._

Son souffle devient précipité, comme s'il avait couru. Ses pensées deviennent un chaos qui voulait s'échapper par sa bouche, mais James se taisait, parce que la colère et le dépit qui s'emparait de son être lui feraient dire des choses stupides. Il sombrait profondément dans la rage, ne pouvant quitter ses orbes noirs qui ne cessaient de le défier ne pouvant se résoudre à accepter qu'on ait osé marquer ce qu'il avait inconsciemment cru sien. Il essayait de stopper cette colère injustifiée qui grandissait au fond de lui, sa main enserrait le poignet de son ennemi au temps du collège, tellement fort qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas le briser, son regard s'obscurcit tandis que la réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

_Il resserra la prise sur son bras et ses yeux s'assombriront, il essayera de garder son calme, sa poigne sur son poignet sera trop forte. _

Severus essayait de masquer sa douleur sous un rictus moqueur, comme s'il voulait provoquer le Gryffondor, comme pour l'inciter à dire ce qu'il retenait derrière ses lèvres closes. Enfin laisser échapper ces mots de dégoût qu'il semblait retenir. Pour se laisser noyer dans ses injures et ses insultes qu'il connaissait si bien. Pour retrouver ce monde dans un vieil établissement anglais, maintenir l'illusion que rien n'avait vraiment changée depuis cette époque. James se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses canines semblaient des minuscules couteaux prêts à se lancer sur lui et le déchiqueter. Puis, il ouvrit lentement la bouche, laissant échapper des mots qui ne voulaient que sortir.

_Enfin, il posera lentement la question qui lui brûle les lèvres._

- Il t'appelle?

Rogue hésitait, la douleur à son poignet se faisait plus oppressante encore, il ne savait si c'était du à l'insistance de son maître ou la poigne étroite de Potter. La souffrance l'étourdissait un peu, comme le parfum musqué de l'adulte en face de lui qui enivrait ses sens et le rendait incertain et tremblant. Il aurait voulu transplaner auprès du Maître, il n'était jamais bon de le faire attendre. Mais l'autre l'enserrait si fermement qu'il le suivrait sûrement dans sa fuite. Le vaillant membre de l'Ordre n'en ressortirait pas vivant, il deviendrait un agneau parmi les loups, le Serpentard n'en doutait pas. Il finirait dévoré. Alors leurs ennuies seraient terminés… Parce que de toutes façons la mort de Potter ne le concernait pas. Néanmoins, au lieu de choisir ce qui semblait la meilleure option, le Mangemort restait là, fixant son homologue avec toute la haine que son regard pouvait porter. Il se disait que Potter comprenant son plan pourrait penser à un tout autre endroit et il ne voulait pas risquer un désartibulement aussi stupidement. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Severus essayait d'ignorer que ce n'était qu'une excuse stupide.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement, la colère brillant dans ses prunelles.

James le scruta, sa mâchoire se resserra, quelque part, il ne supportait pas le silence où se terrait son interlocuteur. Comme s'il le jugeait indigne de quelques mots. Il y a tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, mais il savait que les réponses ne lui conviendraient pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse, comme il n'y avait pas de bonne raison. C'était ainsi que les choses étaient faîtes. La meilleure solution serait donc d'en finir, de livrer son ennemi aux membres de l'Ordre et voir ce qu'on pouvait en tirer. L'obliger à subir tortures et interrogatoires jusqu'à qu'il se brise et qu'il avoue, où qu'il se taise et qu'il finisse par succomber à ses blessures. Parce que perdre un comme lui pourrait peut-être sauver des vies d'innocents, il ne fallait pas hésiter à user des moyens nécessaires. Parce qu'en temps de guerre, on avait beau être du « bon côté », on ne restait pas gentil très longtemps. Pourtant, il restait là, dans cette cabane qui avait abrité leur plus grand secret, tentant vainement de saisir pourquoi il continuait à toujours vouloir savoir et comprendre ce qui motivait l'homme en face de lui. Alors, il prit une nouvelle fois la parole, laissant échapper ses interrogations.

_Devant son manque d'éloquence, il parlera encore et encore._

- Comment peux tu te réduire à ça ?

Severus aimerait détourner le regard, éviter ses prunelles marrons qui le sondaient, cherchant la raison qu'il espérait y trouver. Voir quelque part, dans ses orbes noires quelque chose qui aurait pu satisfaire sa curiosité, son envie insatiable de connaître ce qui animait le Serpentard. Mais, il n'y avait pas de raison valable, pas d'excuses futiles, les choses étaient devenus comme cela sans qu'il ne veuille changer le cours du destin. Alors, il ne détournait pas les yeux, défiant cet individu haï, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître sa peur et sa faiblesse, juste l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait. Enfin, le visage stoïque, sa voix lente et profonde vînt briser le silence hostile qui emplissait la pièce.

- Cela ne te concerne pas

C'était la première fois qui lui adressait la parole. Les mots froids, la voix basse presque menaçante, ranimaient les souvenirs anciens des années passées. Les paroles se transforment en un sifflement séducteur de serpent. Chaques syllabes détachées comme si chacune s'enroulaient autour de lui pour mieux se resserrer et le faire suffoquer. L'intonation est resté la même, toutefois l'ancien membre de la maison de Godric ne peut s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle le faisait enrager plus que dans ses souvenirs.

- Ça te rend heureux de mener une vie pareille ? interrogea-t-il, espérant que sa voix reflétait avec conviction à quel point il le méprisait.

Malgré ses tremblements, que le Gryffondor attribuait à sa rage, Rogue essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas laisser son visage trahir la douleur qu'il l'animait, celle qu'il attribuait à la marque sur son bras mais qu'il savait aussi venir des mots insolents de son opposant. Il essayait vainement de paraître indifférent quand sa voix, qui se révélait teinté d'un ton doucereux qu'il ignorait encore pouvoir jouer, résonna dans la vieille cabane miteuse du Pré au Lard :

- Je m'en fous d'être heureux.

Potter semblait par être choqué, voir indigné par ses paroles qu'il doutait pourtant convaincantes. Comme si déblatérer sur le bonheur était la chose la plus inconcevable au monde. Que plus qu'être un Serpentard, un Mangemort, un tueur et un ennemi, le bonheur était ce qui importait. Toujours les gens poursuivaient la chimère d'être enfin heureux, alors si lui prenait le chemin inverse, voulant être terre à terre et s'enfonçant encore plus dans les ténèbres, il était le plus à plaindre. Il savait que la surprise de Potter n'était pas feinte, que la pitié qu'il voyait se refléter peu à peu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis n'était pas dû à son imagination et que les mots troublés qu'il prononça était des plus sincères :

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, commença froidement le Mangemort, même s'il avait espéré que sa voix ne sonne pas si dénaturé. Je n'ai pas besoin de bonheur. Mieux vaut être malheureux et vivant que vouloir être heureux et croupir dans une fosse

Si Potter avait vu tous ces gens tomber sous les sorts parce qu'ils avaient voulu être heureux, parce qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre les armes pour des causes qu'ils croyaient justes, parce qu'ils avaient voulu un monde en paix, voulu défendre ce bonheur qui était leurs. S'il les avait vus pleurer, hurler, supplier sous les Impardonnables, alors il comprendrait sûrement à quel point vouloir être heureux était stupide et dangereux. Il fallait cesser de courir après des illusions et juste rester là où était sa place. Néanmoins, le regard que son ennemi depuis la première année de Poudlard posait sur lui, contredisait ses pensées, lui montrant à quel point il se trompait. Que Potter ne comprendrait jamais à quel point le bonheur était stupide et dangereux, et que même s'il l'avait su, il aurait continué à courir après.

- Tu as peur… constata simplement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Cependant aucune moquerie ne transparaît dans ses termes, juste cet accent de vérité qui paraît beaucoup plus horrible à son interlocuteur que toutes les railleries dont il aurait pu l'affubler, parce qu'il démontrait à quel point il était méprisable. Oui il avait peur d'être heureux. Terriblement, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas être heureux. Que le bonheur était quelque chose pour les gens qui osaient se lever et affronter leurs craintes alors lui ne faisait que ramper. Quelle importance d'être heureux après tout, le bonheur finit toujours par s'envoler. Alors il n'était pas aussi misérable que Potter voulait le croire à traîner dans sa peur et son appréhension au lieu de se soulever pour accéder à une joie qui ne durerait pas. Pourtant cette affirmation l'enflammait plus que raison, parce qu'elle sonnait horriblement vrai à ses oreilles. Et il haussa la voix un peu plus qu'il ne devrait, se sentant irrité par l'apitoiement qu'il semblait provoquer :

- Quoi ça t'étonne ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche et alors ? Si j'avais été courageux je serai un idiot de Gryffondor comme toi.

- Le bonheur le courage, énuméra vivement James, sentant son calme apparent disparaître à mesure que son ton montait. Dis moi tu me refile tout et qu'est ce qu'il te reste à toi ?

- Rien et à quoi ça me servirait de posséder ces choses inutiles ? répliqua Severus, impuissant tandis que ses mots résonnaient de plus en plus forts.

Peut-être que ses paroles vives sonnaient trop vraies à ses propres oreilles. Qu'ainsi sorti de sa bouche, elles restaient là à flotter dans l'air, lui montrant à quel point il avait raison, qu'il ne possédait rien et qu'il n'aurait de toutes façons jamais su comment conserver ces choses.

Irrité de le voir rabaisser tout ce qu'il défendait, de toujours mépriser ce qu'il poursuivait, le Gryffondor hurla durement, sa voix puissante semblant résonner entre les lattes de bois :

- Au moins, tu ne serais pas un putain de Mangemort !

_Il parlera encore et encore à quel point il le dégouttait._

L'insulte, pourtant véridique, s'enfonça profondément dans le corps de Severus, comme un poignard empoisonné, lui faisant perdre le contrôle, lui faisant relâcher le peu de retenue qui lui restait. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de celui qui l'avait ainsi rabaissé, il se sentait comme si on lui avait craché au visage. Mais le Gryffondor ne lâchait pas, enfonçant toujours ses ongles courts plus profondément dans sa peau. Marquant quatre croissants de lune rougeoyant en dessous de la marque noirâtre. Finalement, il finissait encore tatoué comme du bétail.

Peut-être que l'ancien élève de Poudlard s'en veut quelque peu, parce qu'il savait que malgré qu'il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité, il est allé trop loin. Cherchant une réaction, il n'avait fait qu'animer le feu colérique derrière lequel se cachait le Serpentard.

- Je m'en contrefous de ce que tu penses Potter ! s'exclama énergiquement le Mangermort, ses yeux charbons semblant vouloir le transpercer. Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'importe peu, va crever la bouche ouverte, j'irai cracher dedans !

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, il riposta vigoureusement, ses paroles s'élevant entre eux comme s'élèverait une tornade qui dévasterait des maisons :

- Tiens, c'est étrange de dire ça pour quelqu'un qui a ouvert les jambes si grand pour moi ! Toi qui gémissait mon nom comme si tu allais mourir entre mes bras !

A peine les sentences eurent franchi la barrière de sa bouche qu'il sut qu'il venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Celui où cette scène qu'il avait ressassée sans cesse prenait prise sur le monde réel. Que tout ces souvenirs qu'il avait inconsciemment espérés faussés franchissait la barrière de son esprit pour se répandre dans la réalité. Il espérait tellement que le Serpentard s'indigne, s'exclamant choqué que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, que son esprit lui avait joué un tour, que ce n'avait été que des élucubrations insensées. Mais Rogue se taisait, ses yeux s'écarquillant, respirer lui semblait de plus en plus difficile. Puis il baissa les yeux, s'avouant vaincu, ne cherchant même plus à se dégager de sa prise, comme devant une poupée de fiche molle entre ses doigts. James savait que son silence était la pire réponse que Severus aurait pu lui offrir.

Pire que toutes les paroles acides ou insultes blessantes qu'ils auraient pu échanger.

Parce que si le Serpentard ne démentait pas c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de démentir…

Son esprit s'embrouillait à mesure que les mots acerbes se répétaient dans l'esprit du Mangemort, le Gryffondor savait. Il se rappelait ce qu'il considérait comme l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie. Ce qu'il terrait au fond de lui comme on enfouirait le plus précieux des trésors. Néanmoins, ce souvenir n'avait rien pour le rendre cher à son cœur. Il était le poids un peu trop lourd qu'il portait jour après jour, le faisant peu à peu plonger dans les doutes et les regrets. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait longtemps avancé avec le secret de cette nuit, s'habituant peu à peu à la mélancolie qu'il provoquait, l'autre l'avait percé, et maintenant, ils étaient deux à le partager. Pourtant, le poids au lieu de s'alléger devenait plus lourd. Comme s'il voulait les entraîner tous deux au plus profond de ce souvenir.

Alors il restait silencieux, ne trouvant pas les mots qui auraient fallu pour les faire remonter à la surface.

- Pourquoi as tu lancé ce sort ? interrogea Potter qui aurait souhaité que sa voix retrouve les accents de rage d'un peu plus tôt au lieu de s'adoucir irrémédiablement.

-Pour éviter cette stupide discussion, répondit froidement le Serpentard.

Le pire sûrement, c'était qu'il était le plus sincère du monde. La main du membre de l'Ordre s'était relâché sur son poignet, cependant, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour se dégager, comme à chaque fois, sa faiblesse le conduisait à faire les pires erreurs. Pourtant, il essayait de la combattre, alors prenant une voix qu'il espérait cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il continua :

-Maintenant tues-moi ou laisses moi partir, rallongez cette conversation n'apportera que des ennuis

La main du Gryffondor ne bougeait pas, elle ne se resserrait pas pour l'empêcher de partir, toutefois, elle ne se détachait pas pour le laisser s'en aller. Elle restait là contre sa peau pâle et c'était peut-être la douceur que le Mangemort s'imaginait qui rendait le contact aussi insupportable. Il lui aurait suffit d'un geste du bras pour reprendre sa liberté, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, restant là, les bras ballants, ses yeux cherchant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis quelque chose qui aurait pu l'éclairer sur la raison de son comportement. Il n'y voit que le feu de la colère où il pourrait brûler.

- Quand le maître appelle, le chien accourt, constata le plus nonchalamment qu'il pu le jeune Potter, même si tout ce qu'il aurait voulu à ce moment c'était prendre le Serpentard par les épaules et le secouer.

- Si tu comprends si bien, lâches moi, siffla avec dédain ce dernier.

Il sentait qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses marques, le dédain, le mépris, la colère, la haine, tout se remettait en place dans un terrain connu. Ils reprenaient leurs masques d'ennemis parfaits et recommençaient à se faire face comme ils avaient seulement appris à le faire, avec haine. Malgré cela, James le fixa un long moment, puis il murmura, cherchant dans les yeux charbons le garçon au corps fragile et malingre pour lequel il s'était inquiété bien des années avant :

- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Retourner auprès d'un homme qui te terrifie, qui te torture et te fait plier

Il ne se rendait pas compte que toutes ces choses, James lui faisait aussi. Que sans cesse, Severus ne pouvait penser à que point Potter l'effraie à être aussi important, aussi décisif quand cela concernait sa vie, à toujours le perturber sans le vouloir, chambouler sa vie jour après jour, faire tomber peu à peu toutes ses défenses et le laisser seul. Il ne voulait même pas penser comment il souffrait quand Potter parlait de la jolie Lily, comme elle était merveilleuse et parfaite, comme il est chanceux de l'avoir auprès de lui. Il essayait d'ignorer comme il voudrait mourir quand Potter lui lançait les mots les plus blessants, ceux qui pourtant semblaient anodins mais qui le meurtrissait bien plus que des injures. Il préférait ne plus songer à quel point Potter arrivait toujours à obtenir tout de lui, son silence pour Lupin, sa dignité et sa fierté ce soir à Poudlard et encore maintenant, il prenait toujours tout de lui, saccageant encore sa personne sans même y prêter attention.

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? répliqua le Serpentard, ses yeux laissant transparaître la terreur qui l'animait.

Sa vois éclatait dans le silence angoissant de la pièce, comme un appel désespéré, comme un cri que personne ne pouvait entendre. Combien de temps encore à crier seul sans personne ne l'entende, combien de temps à espérer quelque chose qu'il ne posséderait jamais. Toujours à essayer de faire de son mieux sans jamais parvenir à ce qu'on attendait. Toujours à laisser les sentiments qu'il portait l'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Cacher ses larmes encore et encore, parce qu'on ne viendrait pas le consoler. Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé à se débattre, à crier, attendre, espérer, essayer, avancer, pleurer, sans que personne ne daigne l'aider.

Toujours seul.

Et il ne savait pas s'il parlait de Potter ou du Maître ou encore de tout autre chose alors que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

- On a toujours le choix. Tu peux encore changer, encore reculer, il n'est pas trop tard, Severus, déclara doucement James, sa main se resserrant doucement sur le bras du Serpentard devant le regard perdu qu'il rencontrait, maigre consolation face à la tempête dans son esprit.

_Puis finalement, il lui demandera de ne pas faire un truc aussi stupide, de revenir en arrière._

Rogue tremblait entre ses doigts quand il entendit son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi. Parce que la voix pourtant douce du Gryffondor ne faisait que le blesser encore et encore, sans considération. Il se sentait comme un château de cartes emporté par le vent. Les mots doux étaient toujours plus durs à entendre que les injures quand ils étaient faux.

Et il maudit Potter de ne pas comprendre ce qui l'animait

Pas parce que Potter l'apprécie…

- Tais-toi Potter !

_Non, juste parce que Potter est un Gryffondor._

- Putain de merde, j'essaye de t'aider ! s'exclama le membre de l'Ordre à nouveau en colère.

- Fous ton aide là où je pense ! répliqua vertement le Serpentard, trouvant enfin la force de retirer son bras de la prise de son interlocuteur.

Tous deux ne saisirent pas très bien ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

James le bouscula soudainement, contrôlé par la peur que le Serpentard s'échappe et ils tombèrent dans la poussière. Leurs corps rencontrèrent le sol avec un bruit mat, tandis que leurs jambes s'entremêlaient et qu'ils se regardaient avec défi, de la crainte aussi. Ils se trouvaient là, l'un sur l'autre, comme si la scène du temps de Poudlard se répétait. Le Gryffondor aurait du se relever, mais il restait là, le Serpentard le fixant avec dédain dans l'ordre muet de se relever et le laisser faire de même. Néanmoins, il n'écouta pas, parce que ce serait trop facile de faire comme si rien n'était, qu'il était animé par le désir cruel de revoir cet être si faible tremblant entre ses bras. De perdre peu à peu le contrôle. Alors juste pour ce soir, il était sourd.

Ils échangèrent des insultes, injures et des mots cruels, chaque fois ils s'échauffaient de plus en plus. Ils attisaient leur haine par des paroles méprisantes, chaque fois un peu plus, prêts à exploser et laisser répandre leurs cendres l'un sur l'autre. Potter lui répétait à quel point il était idiot, qu'il devrait céder et rejoindre l'Ordre, que ce n'était pas une vie pour lui, qu'il avait beau être un ignoble personnage, il n'était pas de ceux-là. Severus lui ordonnait de se taire, de la fermer, de cesser de lui rabattre les oreilles encore et encore. Toutefois, Potter était devenu sourd ce soir, alors il ne se taisait pas, continuant sans cesse, ne lui laissant pas de répit et lui tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui hurler de se taire.

Finalement, ce fut James qui le fit taire.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, la langue du Gryffondor brutale et sans pitié pillait la bouche du Serpentard. Sans douceur, il envahissait son antre, devenant déjà le maître, sa langue faisait plier sa consœur, l'entraînant dans le baiser. Mordant ses lèvres avec force, à le faire saigner, pour lui montrer à quel point il le dominait, à quel point il était meilleur que lui. Ce n'était pas doux, ni romantique. C'était brutal et sans pitié, Potter l'embrassait comme s'il lui faisait la guerre, le faisant capituler et le rendant prisonnier. Severus savait qu'agir ainsi: ce n'était pas _bien,_ mais c'était justement pour ça que c'était bon.

Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent, le Serpentard essaya de le repousser, de l'éloigner de son corps et de sa bouche, de reprendre le peu de dignité qui lui restait et s'enfuir, néanmoins, le Gryffondor avait toujours été plus grand et plus fort que lui, alors il le maintint au sol alors qu'il se débattait et il l'embrassa encore.

Alors, Rogue cria, hurla, insultant, essayant de faire réapparaître la colère qui animait autrefois son tortionnaire, mais il restait sourd et continuait de l'embrasser, ses mains glissant contre son corps, palpant, pinçant, cherchant à le faire plier sans douceur.

Le Mangemort commença à le raisonner, essayant de faire reprendre pied à la réalité, parlant de la guerre, de Lily, de tout ce qui aurait pu éloigner l'autre de lui, qui aurait pu encore sauver les restes de son corps laissé en pâture. Néanmoins, l'autre prit avec rudesse son bras et le porta à sa bouche. Il emprisonna avec ses lèvres le tatouage maudit, mordant, suçant la peau pâle, le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant à arracher la peau à cet endroit pour lui montrer que la guerre lui importait peu en ce moment. Quand il délaissa le tatouage, la peau autour était rougie, comme si Potter avait souhaité apposer sa propre marque sur celle du Maître.

Devant l'entêtement du Gryffondor, qui lui ôtait ses vêtements, tirant, déchirant, arrachant tout ce qui couvrait le corps de son ennemi, ce dernier finit par supplier. Sa voix est faible, comme un sanglot étouffé, il se sentait fragile, à sa limité, trop près du gouffre pour ne pas s'y laisser tomber. Il murmurait, prêt à se briser, implorant qu'il le délaisse, par peur de se briser encore. Essayant de se débattre sans conviction. Ne voulant l'entendre, le membre de l'Ordre poursuivait, explorant la peau pâle, mordant l'épaule, sensible et attrayante, laissant une marque rougeâtre et brûlante.

Puis finalement, Severus gémit doucement et il sut que c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Alors, il laissa leurs corps s'emmêler une deuxième fois, agrippant ses mains au dos de Potter, répétant son nom encore et encore, comme s'il formulait un souhait, partagé entre la peur que cela continue et l'envie que ça ne s'arrête pas. Laissant son bourreau cruel le prendre encore une fois, en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, bien que Severus soit prêt à se briser entre ses bras. Il se sentait sur le point de pleurer alors que Potter le dévorait encore et encore, ne pouvant se résoudre à détacher ses yeux du Serpentard gémissant sous lui. Se demandant sans cesse si son propre visage reflétait ce même air désespéré, s'il semblait si faible lui aussi alors qu'il prenait possession d 'un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et si c'était le cas, il espérait que l'expression sur son visage était aussi touchante que sur le visage du Mangemort.

Leurs souffles se faisaient précipités, ils savaient que c'était bientôt terminé, que ce moment allait exploser, qu'ils auraient à penser à ce qui vient de se passer, à ce qui va advenir, qu'ils devraient revenir dans ce monde, là où la guerre les guettait devant la porte.

Alors Severus meurt ce soir, une petite fois tandis que ses lèvres laissent échapper un murmure et que Potter lui fait subir encore une fois quelque chose d'impardonnable

Puis leurs corps nus tombèrent l'un sur l'autre encore une fois, ils essayèrent de récupérer leurs souffles qu'ils avaient perdus, se reposant dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre, cherchant la force de se relever, même si leurs esprits le refusaient.

Potter demanda pardon à son oreille, mais Severus ne savait pas très bien si c'était pour lui qu'il s'excusait ou pour lui-même ou encore pour tous ce qu'il avait trahi ce soir en baisant un putain de Mangemort comme lui, Lily, ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes…

Mais il prit tout de même ses excuses, car c'est bien la seule chose qu'il obtiendra vraiment de Potter ce soir.

Il le repoussa doucement, l'obligeant à se retirer de lui, il resta de marbre quand il le sentit glisser en lui, essayant de ne pas paraître gêné, honteux ou tout autre chose. James se laissa tomber sur le côté, laissant son corps nu dans la poussière, fixant le plafond avec insistance, évitant d'observer le corps dénudé de Rogue qui se relevait. Ce dernier attrapa ses habits et les enfila, évitant de poser ses yeux sur le Gryffondor au sol, agissant comme s'il n'existait pas.

James attendit d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, pourtant le silence demeurait. Il osa quitter des yeux le plafond, s'attendant à trouver la pièce vide, il rencontra les yeux charbonneux qui l'observaient. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sembla-t-il au membre de l'Ordre, avant que Severus ne détourna le regard et murmura froidement :

- Fais venir Dumbledore

_Et rien qu'à imaginer ce scénario, il savait déjà qu'il céderait. Il était trop faible._

Finalement, l'homme était arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tard, laissant ainsi le temps à Potter de se rhabiller. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé l'attente sans échanger un mot, ils s'étaient autorisés quelques regards, néanmoins jamais plus qu'il ne fallait pour signifier quelque chose. Severus rajustait son capuchon sous le regard du plus grand sorcier de leur époque, ils allaient discuter de tout ce que ça impliquait de rejoindre l'Ordre dans un endroit plus approprié, moins dangereux aussi. Les paroles avaient été brèves et les circonstances et la raison présence de Potter étaient passés sous silence devant Dumbledore. Il espérait que personne ne le reconnaîtrait, il ne manquerait plus qu'un des leurs le voit avec l'ennemi pour qu'il puisse dire adieu à ses chances de survie. Pour ce qu'elles valaient. Il se sentait en colère contre lui-même, à toujours faire les mauvais choix comme maintenant, quand Dumbledore disait à Potter qu'il devrait rejoindre sa femme, car cette dernière s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir encore revu. Ou encore quand les yeux de Potter s'illuminèrent quand il se rappelait qu'il était marié et qu'il allait bientôt avoir une famille. Quand Dumbledore se tournait vers lui, souriant doucement, disait de le suivre et que la route allait être bien difficile et qu'il faudrait s'accrocher.

Pourtant, il le suivait quand même parce que ses sentiments le rendaient faibles.

Avant de franchir la porte, James attrapa son bras, là où il avait déposé sa marque. Il lança un regard anxieux au Serpentard qui lui envoyait un regard froid, avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante :

- Severus..

- Tais-toi Potter… coupa durement Rogue, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter. Pas maintenant.

Il ne désirait pas se montrer fragile devant quelqu'un d'autre, préférant sauvegarder le peu de dignité qui lui restait en vain. Malgré lui, il ressentait encore la colère de s'être fait si facilement avoir une fois encore et de toujours courir à sa perte. Il hocha cependant la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris ce que désirait lui communiquer le Gryffondor. Il trouva cette fois la force de se détacher de sa prise, avec délicatesse cependant. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard, ce n'était pas le bon moment car rien n'était réglé et leurs vies étaient en chaos. Alors ils n'avaient qu'à attendre encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que tout se calme enfin, alors peut-être ils pourraient enfin se parler. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment .

Alors, Severus disparut par la porte ouverte, tandis que James continuait à fixer sa silhouette disparaissant dans la nuit.

Et si Severus Rogue avait su que la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait James Potter, ce serait mort, il l'aurait sûrement laissé continuer et lui aussi aurait répondu avec ces mots qu'ils avaient tout deux besoin d'entendre.

_Ce n'était pas une erreur_

Fin

Tout compte fait c'est un peu cruel… Mais je pense que ça ne peut décemment pas être autrement ^^. J'aime penser que James est toujours un peu partagé entre son amour pour Lily et ce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir pour Severus. Peut-être que je développerais ce thème dans une prochaine fic... Pour la fin, quand Rogue se décide à rejoindre l'Ordre, c'est peut-être un peu incohérent… C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu essayé de tuer Dumbledore quand il les a rejoint, mais comme Albus est le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, on va dire qu'il est parfaitement capable de se promener seul et assurer lui-même sa protection (comment ça ? raconter n'importe quoi ? Moi ? Noooon ! !) Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse d'envoyer une review pour que je puisse connaître votre avis et voir si je peux continuer à écrire sur ce couple, je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissante ^^


End file.
